StageFright
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Set during Special Education: Quinn suffers from some stage-fright and Santana uses a very clever method to help her.


**A little drabble my mind cooked up during mathematics, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main character!**

Quinn drew in a shaky breath, trying to stop her hands from trembling and her knees from shaking out of control.  
She felt like crying at her pathetic composure, sitting all alone on a pair of stairs next to the stage where the Wobblers were performing. She knew she should be happy, she had got a solo for god's sake but still her stomach twisted at the mere thought…

"Hey, Blondie, watcha doing here alone?"

Quinn's head whipped around and she watched as Santana came down the stairs to sit next to her.

"Are you crying?" the Latina asked suddenly, cupping the blonde's cheek while rubbing the tears away with her thumb: "Why?"

Quinn pulled away from the comforting hand, ashamed that she had been caught in such a weak position by her ex- best friend and rival who she was supposed to out-strengthen.

"Why are you nice to me, Santana?" she questioned, eyeing the brunette from the corner f her eye.

The Latina shrugged uninterested: "Sometimes being mean get tiring…; I thought you'd appreciate it, Q."

A genuine smile crept along the lines of Quinn's lips at hearing her old nickname and she flashed her white teeth: "You're an idiot," she said, playfully bumping her shoulder against the brunette's.

"You bring it out in me," Santana muttered, equally amused: "Now tell me why you were crying?"

Quinn bit her bottom lips momentarily, contemplating of lying, though it seemed like Santana could see right through her.

"Don't even think of lying, I can see right through you," the Latina watched amused as the blonde's expression went from shock to indignity.

"It's silly… you're gonne laugh at me," she finally whispered, her stares locked on the tips of her own knees.

"I promise you that I will not laugh," Santana said, her tone as serious as she could muster.

Quinn lifted her eyes, seeking chocolate ones from anything that could her otherwise but unfortunately found nothing so she sighed and dropped her head once more.

"…I have stage-fright…" the blonde muttered under her breath, barely audible above the Wobbler's performance.

It stayed quiet between both girls for a few agonizingly slow seconds in which Quinn was becoming increasingly more nervous.

"That's it?"

The question shocked her so much that her eyes darted towards Santana's, not understanding why the girl was not mocking her.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is serious!" she snapped.

"But you've never had stage-fright before, all those Cheerios performances…" Santana thought aloud.

"That's different," Quinn explained irritated: "Then you're in a group and it's less noticeable if you make a mistake; here I'm all alone up there.."

Santana smirked suddenly as the most awesome idea struck her: "Do you want some kind of 'confidence injection'?"

Quinn would have scolded the girl for being highly un-amusing at a critical moment, but the tone of her voice and the glint in her eyes made the blonde bite her tongue.

"What kind of injection?"

Santana smiled wickedly as the blonde turned towards her more and rapidly dipped her head to capture the blonde lips with her own.

The kiss was hard and rushed, making the blonde gasp in surprise which in turn allowed the Latina to slip in her tongue – a pure battle for control.

After what seemed mere seconds Santana pulled away with a smug smile on her face, waiting for Quinn to open her eyes before saying: "Injection complete."

Quinn simply stared at her for a few seconds before slipping into a smile: "Idiot.."

Santana pretended it hurt her heart, gripping the spot on her chest: "That hurt, Q., here I am trying to help you, giving you my confidence!"

"I need some more…," the blonde breathed out, hazel eyes locking with chocolate ones, intense want burning within them as she slowly leaned a bit closer towards Santana who was equally out of breath.

The Latina closed the space between them and kissed Quinn again, this time tender and lovingly, softly brushing their lips together first before deepening with her tongue.

When air became absolutely necessary, Santana pulled away, tugging at Quinn's bottom lips as a promise for more – much more if she wanted – and she pressed her forehead against the blonde's, unable to keep a happy smile from her face.

"Feeling more confident?"

"A bit," Quinn replied, her hand finding ground around the brunette's neck as she slid closer towards the girl, feeling the need for a simple touch.

"Don't worry," Santana whispered softly, rubbing her nose against Quinn's: "You'll be wonderful, you always are."

"What if I screw up? What if I forget the words?" the blonde sighed deeply, her hands started to tremble once more.

"If you do, I will pull up my dress and moon the crowd so they won't notice," the Latina said seriously, earning herself a soft giggle and a small peck on the lips.

"_And next is The New Directions from McKinley High school!" _sounded from the stage.

"I think you better go," Santana said quietly, taking Quinn' hand in her own and squeezing it reassuringly: "You'll be great, trust me."

Quinn smiled genuinely, stealing one more kiss from the Latina before standing up and walking up the stairs, glancing backwards when she reached the top: "Santana!"

The brunette turned around, smiling herself: "Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"No problem, Q, now go and be awesome!" Santana gave her two thumbs up before she turned and took her position on stage.

All the way through her song with Sam, Quinn couldn't think of anything but Santana mooning the crowd which made her stage-fright dissipate like snow before the sun, resulting in a mind-blowing performance.

During Santana's solo, Quinn received quite a few heated glances from the Latina, which made her blush quite deeply, she knew who Santana would be mooning that night…

_God bless stage-fright!_

**So, how was it?**

**About **_**Sometimes booze just doesn't cut it**_**: I would like to thank **_**Riles Patrick Murphy **_**for the awesome suggestion and so part 3 will be called 'The lost 6 months', I'm working on it and hopefully will be able to post it before the story gets 1000 hits!**

**For the rest… just stay your awesome selves!**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day! :)**


End file.
